Fiebre provechosa
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Mello tuvo la culpa de que Near enfermara. Near tuvo la culpa de que Mello casi se quedara sin chocolate. Matt tuvo la culpa de que Mello sintiera remordimientos, y el virus tuvo la culpa del resto de cosas que pasaron en aquella habitación oscura. YAOI


**Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes. **

**Escribí ésta historia a partir de una imagen muy tierna de Near y Mello y quise hacer un fic sobre ellos. **

**:))**

Todo lo que hacia Mello en aquel momento era maldecir su suerte. Habia sido, ya de por si, un dia agotador. Primero no encuentra sus chocolates y no logra que Near confiese, pese haberlo encerrado en la camara del refrigerador unos largos veinte minutos. Tras haber abierto la puerta de aquella camara, se fue maldiciendo, buscando su vicio en algún otro lado.

Para su colmo, llevaba todo el día sin chocolate y nadie parecía sentir compasión hacia él. Roger le habia asegurado que muy probablemente le traerían por la mañana, pero él no podía esperar.

Por otro lado, mientras estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de mala manera, no quitaba la vista de Near. No podía, era demasiado gracioso, pues aunque tratara de apilar un montón de dados en una firme torre, no era capaz de colocar el quinto que ya se derrumbaban. Y volvía a comenzar.

Con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, Mello se acercó a él.

-Vaya Near, qué patético espectáculo.

El albino no contestó, y continuó apilando dados y más dados, hasta que, como de costumbre, al sexto su mano temblaba y hacia que todos se derrumbaran. Aún así, volvía a alzar la torre. A falta de respuestas, el mismo rubio fue el que derribó la torre aquella vez. Sonrió macabra de nuevo.

-¿No eres ya mayor para jugar a éstas cosas?

Near no respondió. Volvió a juntar todos los dados en un mismo lugar y comenzó a guardarlos en su caja, ignorando al chico que, una y otra vez, alejaba la caja en qüestión de él.

-No hace falta que te esfuerzes.- Mello dejó la caja en un estante al que el albino no pudiera llegar, aprovechando que era más alto que él, mientras volvía por donde habia venido.

Por otro lado, Near se habia levantado, e intentaba de puntillas alcanzar la caja para guardar los últimos cuatro dados en ésta. El rubio lo observó por un rato, sin decir nada. Ni siquiera sonreía macabra como hacia unos momentos. Algo en su interior le decía que eso no era muy normal en Near. Él mismo hizo una mueca al ver como, tras rozar la caja de dados, ésta se tambaleaba y vertía todo su contenido en la cabeza del albino. Soltando un bufido, se acercó a él.

-Eres patético.

Apartó un par de dados del cabello del chico y dió un suspiro, mientras los dejaba en la caja, ésta vez al perfecto alcance de Near, y se marchaba soltando un bufido.

Por otro lado, el primero en la lista de sucesión de L se sentía extraño. Su cabeza se tambaleaba levemente de izquierda a derecha, adelante y hacia atrás... luego volvía a la normalidad y, tras abrir los ojos, le costaba mantenerse firme. Se levantó apoyandose a la pared y paso a paso se fue hacia su habitación, deshizo la cama y se acurrucó entre las sábanas, convencido de que al despertar aquella maldita fiebre (porque sabia que era fiebre lo que tenia) se le pasaria.

A la mañana siguiente, Mello casi arranca la tableta de las manos de Roger, mientras disfrutaba del sabor del chocolate como si llevara siglos sin comerlo, aunque apenas hubiera sido un solo día. De algún modo, se fue con Matt hacia su habitación, pasando por la sala de juegos, y se sorprendió de que Near no estuviera allí, montando algo con dados o haciendo puzzles.

-¿Y Near?- Preguntó inconscientemente, pero enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras, que denotaban interés hacia el chico que habia mencionado.

-No ha salido de su habitación durante ésta mañana.- Roger parecía preocupado.- Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo...

Mello palideció, aunque el hombre no notó aquello y siguió caminando con total normalidad hasta algun otro salón lejos del lugar en el que él se habia quedado plantado.

Matt le miró interrogativamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó al darse cuenta de la mirada que le lanzaba su mejor amigo.

-Sabes que si Roger se entera de que Near se ha enfermado por tu culpa te va a quitar todos tus chocolates, ¿verdad?- Dijo él, con una pícara sonrisa, provocando que Mello se retorciera en su lugar y saliera dando grandes zancadas hacia la habitación del chico.

-Recomiendo que te lleves un botiquín y un termómetro.- Dijo Matt.- Después de pasarse un buen rato en un refrigerador, no me extrañaria que tuviera fiebre.

-¡Cierra el pico, Matt!- Le soltó él, lánzandole el envoltorio del chocolate que se habia terminado en aquel momento.- ¿Y como demonios te enteraste?

El pelirrojo iba a explicarle que él mismo se lo dijo hacia algunas horas, pero al ver que de todos modos Mello no iba a escucharle, se limitó a dirigirse hacia algún lugar solitario para aprovechar y hacer alguna calada a su más preciado vicio, aprovechando que el rubio no estaría presente para recriminarle.

En el pasillo, Mello iba lanzando maldiciones mientras trataba de que nadie le viera dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Near con un botiquín, y una vez encontró la puerta, la abrió de un golpe sordo.

-Levanta enano.- Exigió, cerrando de un portazo la puerta y encendiendo las luces mientras Near abría perezosamente los ojos tras el montón de mantas apiladas encima de él.- ¿Qué estás loco o qué te pasa? ¡Vas a morir aplastado con todas esas mantas!- Le quitó dos de las cuatro mantas que el albino tenía encima suya y le instó a sentarse, mientras sacaba del botiquín un termómetro.

Near, por otro lado, no disimuló la sorpresa que se reflejaba en su rostro. ¿Acaso Mello estaba preocupado tras haberle encerrado en el refrigerador?

-No te confundas.- Advirtió amenazante.- Esto lo hago por mi, no por ti. Si Roger se entera me quedo sin chocolate.

El chico asintió mientras cogía el termómetro que le pasaba el rubio y se lo colocaba en la axila, mientras Mello posaba su mano en la frente de Near algo preocupado por si ardía demasiado. Para su desgracia, ésta estaba ardiendo. Observó también el rostro algo más distante del albino, más incluso que de costumbre, y un sentimiento desagradable inundó su cuerpo.

¿Qué era aquello? Él lo calificó como culpa, aunque quiso apartarlo con enfado. Mello no debería de sentirse culpable por el hecho de que Near estuviera enfermo. Más bien debería alegrarse, pues así podría tener el camino libre por un par de días al menos, y para cuando él se recuperara, estaría por delante del albino. Pero no. Sentía un tremendo remordimiento.

El térmometro pitó poco después y Mello se apresuró a quitárselo directamente de la axila de Near, topándose con su mano y provocando una corriente desconocida en el rubio. El más pequeño, en cambio, observó el rostro del chico impasible, aunque enseguida recuperó la compostura y le arrebató velozmente el aparato.

-¿Acaso sabes qué significa estar enfermo? Quédate quieto y no hagas nada, estúpido.- Le espetó molesto, pero Near sabía que no lo decía en serio y obedeció a Mello.- ¿¡40.5º?!- En su mirada se distinguía una clara culpabilidad que alegró levemente al albino.

El rubio dirigió sus ojos azules hacia Near. Hacia un indefenso Near que lo miraba con ojos débiles, que reclamaban a gritos ayuda. Podría ser su enemigo, pero no se lo podría negar. Y menos si le ofrecía aquella mirada.

Cogió un vaso de plástico y le metió una aspirina, mientras iba al baño a por agua. Una vez al lado del albino, le ordenó que bebiera y no se dejara ni una gota.

-Recuerda que esto lo hago por mi, no por ti.

Near asintió, aún con los ojos reclamando por ayuda, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Mello se encargó de taparlo con las sabanas y la manta, mientras recogía todo lo que habia escampado y dejaba el vaso de plástico en el escritorio. Cogió una silla y se sentó, observando atentamente al chico, y notando como su corazón era exprimido con fuerza por una mano gigante.

_Maldito Near... ¡eres la persona más débil que conozco! ¡Eres patético!_, se decía interiormente, aunque tenía un motivo para hacerlo. De hecho, le gustaba que Near fuera tan débil porque así podía protegerle él. _Espera... ¿¡qué?! ¿Como que protegerlo? ¿En qué piensas Mello?_

En un arrebato de ira por tener aquellos sentimientos hacia el albino, dio un golpe a la pared. Se hizo daño en el pie y uno de los juguetes de Near cayó al suelo, provocando un ruido que despertó al chico.

-Y-yo... lo siento.- Dijo Mello recogiendo el robot y dejándolo en su lugar, pero rápidamente cambió de parecer y se enfureció. ¿Desde cuando él se disculpaba con Near?

-Gracias.- Dijo una vocecita casi inaudible, provocando que el corazón del rubio diera un vuelco.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Su voz pareció más amenazante de lo que quiso en un principio, pero el enfermo no volvió a decir nada. Habia cerrado los ojos intentando no pensar en la fiebre, y deseando interiormente que los efectos de la pastilla que le dió Mello surtieran efecto pronto.

En ésas llamaron a la puerta.

Mello fue a abrir con desgana, encontrándose con Linda, que no evitó en ningún momento esconder su sorpresa de encontrar al enemigo autodeclarado de la persona a quien iba a ver.

-¿Está Near?- Preguntó algo tímida.

-¿Acaso no es ésta su habitación?- Dijo el rubio con sorna, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, completamente ajeno a las miradas que recibía de Near. Miradas que no denotaban furia, más bien se fijaban con un poco de... ¿ternura? ¿dulzura?

-Oh, bueno, sí, lo es.- La chica parecía algo confusa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Largo!- Cerró de un portazo hecho un manojo de nervios. Era cierto, ¿qué hacia allí? El efecto de la pastilla aun tardaría un poco en funcionar, por lo que su presencia allí era completamente innecesaria.

Pero el enfermo no lo veía así. Aún cuando Mello se habia girado para observarle, no dejó de mirarlo con ternura y dulzura, la cual cosa hizo que el rubio se sonrojara sin motivo aparente y se sentara con brusquedad en una silla, mientras evitaba mirar directamente a Near y a su media sonrisa. Seguramente, habría llegado a su misma conclusión sobre la necesidad que hacia en aquella habitación, pero no dijo nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mello se lo agradeció interiormente.

Fue en aquel momento en el que volvieron a llamar a la pueta. El rubio, molesto, fue con intenciones de abrir, pero escuchó la voz de Roger y se alarmó.

-Ven.- Dijo Near con una vocecita, indicándole que se escondiera entre todas las mantas que tenía encima. Mello hizo una mueca disconforme, pero terminó cediendo e, inevitablemente, se escondió bajo las sabanas. El albino hizo de las mantas un manojo para disimular el bulto de Mello a su lado y le dijo a Roger que pasara.

-¿Qué haces en la cama?- Preguntó a la vez que observaba como Near estaba acurrucado entre un montón de mantas.- ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza y dijo que sólo quería dormir, pidiendo amablemente al hombre que regresara dentro de algunas horas. Roger no se negó y se despidió algo apresurado, cerrando la puerta.

Por otro lado, Mello estaba ahogado. Tenía calor. Estaba bajo tres mantas y un par de sabanas, y completamente pegado a Near. Él supuso que el chico desprendía mucha calor, debido a que estaba enfermo, pero lo que no sabia era que él mismo parecía estarlo, pues cuando se zafó de las mantas estaba rojo hasta las orejas. El albino lo notó, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-¿No podrías cerrar tu puerta con cerrojo?- El rubio, molesto, se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación, dándole la espalda a Near expresamente para que no viera su sonrojo. Cerró la puerta tal y como él mismo habia propuesto y se sentó de piernas cruzadas encima de la cama, cerca del albino, mientras se dejaba escrutar por él.

Near se pone firme a su manera en la cama, observando a Mello.

-Sólo hago ésto por...- Antes de aclarar sus motivos, el enfermo ya le habia plantado un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo mudo. Un huracán removió su cuerpo, y una cálida sensación producida por los labios del albino inundaron la zona dónde éstos se habían posado, en su mejilla derecha.

-Gracias Mello.- Habló él, con una vocecita algo afónica y cortada.

En aquel momento, el rubio se dió cuenta de lo que sucedía. Cogió por los hombros a Near y le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo, alegando que un enfermo debía estar en la cama.

-¡Ya habrá tiempo para besos cuando te recuperes!- Dejó ir Mello, pero no le importó. De hecho, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas recibir los besos de Near, pero en aquel estado (y siendo su culpa), no se sentía demasiado seguro. Queria tener claro que habia hecho algo por el pequeño y convencerse a sí mismo de que no era por su chocolate. También sentía la necesidad de demostrárselo al albino.

-Maldita sea...- Abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo, desapareciendo de la visión de Near, el cual se entristeció. No pensaba que fuera a molestarse por un beso en la mejilla, siendo muy claro que era su culpa el que estuviera enfermo, y que además dijera que luego ya podría besarlo, pero era consciente de que si se sentía confuso lo más provable era que colapsara y encontrara un camino en la huida.

-Tipico de Mello.- Susurró, mientras se acurrucaba entre las mantas, tratando de dormir.

Por otro lado, el rubio no habia huido. Habia escuchado por una vez a su corazón en vez de a su orgullo y habia ido a buscar una tableta de su preciado chocolate, pero Matt le sorprendió en la habitación tratando de coger una sin ser visto.

-¡Haz el fabor de desaparecer!- Le espetó cuando el pelirrojo quiso hacer mención a aquel hecho, y desapareciendo él en vez de su compañero una vez obtuvo lo que fue a buscar.

Atravesó rápidamente el pasillo para evitar miradas inexistentes y entró ruidosamente en la habitación oscura de Near.

Por un momento observó, con la poca luz que se filtraba de la ventana cerrada, el rostro indefenso del albino. Su pose, acurrucado de lado y con los párpados de sus ojos temblando ligeramente y su boca. Sus labios, extrañamente tan tentadores.

Se sentó con discreción en la cama, tumbándose luego al lado del chico, de modo que podían observarse entre ellos a la perfección. Desenvolvió con el mínimo de ruido posible su chocolatina y partió un cuadrado.

Con delicadeza, lo pasó de arriba a abajo en los labios de Near, hasta que éste abrió los ojos. Sorprendido de encontrar la cara de Mello a escasos centrímetros de los suyos, fue consciente de los movimientos lentos y repetitivos del chocolate que el rubio pasaba por sus labios. Abrió la boca mínimamente y dejó que le pusiera el cuadrado de cacao dentro, saboreandolo por un rato.

Mello iba a decir algo al respecto, pero Near le cortó.

-Sólo lo haces por tus chocolates.- Repitió, como las dos otras veces anteriores.

Para su sorpresa, el rubio lo negó y, tras romper otro cuadrado de su tableta y dirigirlo a la boca del albino y dejar que se lo comiera, susurró las palabras que Near no pudo evitar retener en su cabeza durante un tiempo.

-No, lo hago por ti.

-Antes has dicho que cuando me recupere habrá tiempo para besos.

Mello se tornó rojo de un momento a otro. No sólo por lo mencionado, sinó porque con el cabello cayéndole a Near en la cara, su camisa con un par de botones desabrochados y aquel rostro de corderito degollado, hacía que su corazón latiera el doble de rápido que lo normal.

Entonces, en un acto reflejo, se acerca unos centímetros más y posa sus labios en los de él, con plena seguridad, hasta que Near intentó retroceder un poco. Quiso apresarle entre sus brazos y retenerle para seguir besándolo con más ímpetu, pero la mano del chico se lo impidió, con algo de fastidio por parte del rubio. También vergüenza, mucha, de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Voy a transmitirte el virus.- Dijo él, pero Mello abrió tan desmesuradamente los ojos que creyó que se habia confundido de palabras. Hasta que una pícara y amenazante sonrisa lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Eso no es una excusa.

Era cierto, el coger el virus de Near le era totalmente igual a Mello. Y se lo demostró rodeándole con sus brazos para impedir su huida, mientras introducía su lengua en la de él.

-Mello...- Murmuró el albino cuando sus bocas se separaron, aunque la del rubio se dirigió a su cuello, mientras le daba besos húmedos en éste.

Pero decir su nombre una forma que le pareciera tan sensual a Mello tenía un riesgo: soportar todo lo que él pudiera ser capaz de hacerle a su presa. Porque en aquel momento, eso era lo que era Near. Una presa, una muy apetecible.

**Un día más tarde...**

Mello estaba tumbado con la vista borrosa en su cama, mientras Matt lo observaba curioso. Sabía que su compañero tenía fiebre. Y por varios motivos.

El primero: no habia comido chocolate en todo el día.

El segundo: no se habia quejado por ello.

El tercero: no llevaba camisa.

El cuarto: tenía muy mala cara.

El quinto: una pequeña pelusa blanca estaba pegado a él como una garrapata.

El sexto: Mello dejaba que dicha pelusa le diera besos en el cuello, en la nuca y en el pecho.

Y el séptimo, y más sorprendente de todos para el pelirrojo: el brazo de Mello rodeaba la cintura de Near posesivamente, incluso estando a 39º de fiebre.

Sí, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Su compañero tenía fiebre. Demasiada, pero no intentaria nombrarlo. Sus videojuegos ahora eran bastante más importantes que los besos húmedos que daba la pelusa al rubio.

**Espero vuestras opiniones :))**


End file.
